


The Question

by LightseekerGameWing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is done, I mean, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light was NOT in the platonic Charisk mood, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Short One Shot, So done, Soft Chara, at all, that's literally everyone in here, the dreemurrs are mentioned?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightseekerGameWing/pseuds/LightseekerGameWing
Summary: i need a better summary





	

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i found a song that goes with this  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5-oOeBO4bo

Chara closed their eyes and let out a long sigh.

“So here we are again.”

Frisk stared at them, then blinked in acknowledgement.

“I don't get it anymore. You're doing this for fun, aren't you?”

A grin oozed across their face, and Chara felt a flash of repulsion. The power of a soul (however shriveled and broken it was) was starting to give them more emotions.

“Power, I get.” Frisk nodded, still with that look on their face.

“But I'm starting to think it's not for that. What do get out of this?”

Frisk emitted a broken laugh. Chara crinkled their face in disgust. “Watching everyone you’ve ever cared about die in front of your face 9 times isn't funny.”

More laughter. “What the  _ hell  _ is wrong with you?” They took a step back. “You killed hundreds of monsters!  _ 9 times! _ ” Their voice rose with anger. “YOU KILLED MY ENTIRE FAMILY!  _ WHY?  _ **_WHY?_ ** ”

Frisk doubled over in laughter, crying, their voice hoarse from disuse. A fire roared inside of Chara. “ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!”

They wiped tears from their face. “Idiot. Fun.”

They froze. “What.”

Frisk looked up at them, eyes flashing. “I thought you knew, from how many times we’ve done it. Fun.”

“YOU KILLED MY BROTHER FOR FUN?!?! YOU KILLED EVERY MONSTER IN EXISTENCE BECAUSE YOU  _ LIKED IT?!?”  _ The knife they were holding clattered to the ground. Asriel died  _ 9 times  _ because they were a little bored? Mom and Dad had been hacked to death  _ 9 fucking times _ because they just wanted a little fun?

“Yeah.” They wheezed. “And I'm ready to do it again.”

No.  _ No.  _ They couldn't watch them just die like that again. No matter how much LOVE they gained, it would never be enough to dull that pain.  _ Never. _

“I'm not. I'll never be again.”

“It's not up to you.”

Chara’s eyes narrowed. “Since when were  _ you  _ the one in control?  _ I  _ have the soul.  _ I  _ have the power to erase and reset.” They picked up the knife, then looked Frisk directly in the eyes. They rose their hand until the blade was on their neck. “And I'm not going to go through that again.

_ Slash. _

**Author's Note:**

> end me


End file.
